Memories of My First Love, Continue to Flow
by kuroqueen
Summary: Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. / Aku sudah melupakanmu. Aku seharusnya sudah melupakanmu. / Sequel dari "Memories of My First Love"


_Memories of My First Love, Continue to Flow_

 **.**

 **Temari/Shikamaru**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sequel of "Memories of My First Love"**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, EYD yang masih berantakan, dan typo (mungkin)

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui a.k.a Kuroqueen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~ ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Shikamaru, kau benar-benar jenius!" seseorang berambut cokelat dan bertubuh gemuk berteriak senang pada temannya yang selalu memasang wajah mengantuk itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melewati kuliah teori di semester satu dan dua begitu saja? Jadi, kau langsung megikuti kuliah semester tiga?" Kata seseorang lainnya yang berambut acak-acakan dengan tato berbentuk taring di pipinya.

Pemuda berkepala nanas yang diserbu oleh beragam pertanyaan itu hanya menguap lebar, kemudian dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan sahabat bermainnya itu dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Disaat yang sama, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat melintas di depan mereka.

Sejenak, gadis itu melepaskan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang tergenggam erat di tangannya dan menoleh ke arah kumpulan pemuda yang berisik itu.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Shi-Shikamaru?"

.

.

Awan kelabu tebal menggantung di wajah langit, seolah mengatakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Langit di awal musim semi memang tak pernah secerah yang orang-orang pikirkan. Tangisannya tak pernah segan-segan untuk membasahi manusia di bawahnya.

Temari hanya bisa berdiri lemas di depan pintu universitasnya, setelah melihat butiran-butiran air yang besar berjatuhan di depannya.

"Cerobohnya aku, melupakankan payungnya di rak sepatu." Umpatnya. "Kalau begini, harus sampai kapan aku menunggu disini?" teriaknya kesal, mengingat semua tugas yang masih berdesak-desakan di meja belajarnya.

Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu menghembuskan napas panjang dan kemudian duduk memegangi kedua lututnya, mengamati orang-orang yang melewatinya dengan payung berwarna-warni di tangan mereka.

'Tak ada kah seseorang yang ku kenal?' pikirnya sambil memandang tetesan-tetesan air yang pecah di atas tanah.

Suara dedaunan yang bergesekan akibat hembusan angin, suara petir yang sesekali menggelegar, dan suara air yang terhempas dengan keji di atas permukaan tanah berlumpur, menyeret gadis itu pada lamunan panjang.

Siluet hijau yang ditemuinya pada saat istirahat makan siang 2 hari yang lalu kembali menganggunya.

.

"Shikamaru?"

Seolah mendengar gumaman kecil yang memanggil namanya tersebut, pemuda yang identik dengan warna hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya ke sekitar dan mendapati seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat sedang menatapnya.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Shikamaru baru saja akan beranjak untuk menyapa gadis itu, ketika dilihatnya gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu berbalik dan setengah berlari meninggalkan lorong.

'Tak ada harapan ya? Merepotkan.' Shikamaru menguap lebar dan berlalu tanpa memperdulikan pemuda-pemuda berisik disekitarnya.

.

"Tak bawa payung? Tak biasanya kau ceroboh."

Suara berat itu seketika memecah lamunan sang gadis, membawanya kembali menapak tanah bernama kenyataan. Didapatinya seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Seseorang yang identik dengan warna hijau yang disukainya.

"Seseorang meminjamkan payungnya padaku. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, jika kau mau." Shikamaru mengembangkan payung ditangannya, sementara gadis pirang itu masih membeku di tempatnya.

Melihat Temari yang masih terdiam dan tak berkata apa-apa, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Cepatlah. Kau ikut atau tidak? Merepotkan." Katanya lagi.

Gadis itu terperanjat, sekali lagi. Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, akhirnya ia merespon.

"Ba-baiklah."

.

Temari tinggal bersama kedua adiknya di sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, hanya beberapa ratus meter dari Universitas Konoha. Tapi, perjalanan kali ini terasa sangat jauh, berlipat-lipat lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Atmostfer yang dingin dan berat disertai tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari lagit dengan derasnya, membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Terlebih dengan adanya seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya saat ini. Ia tak akan bisa tenang.

"Kali ini Ino memilih universitas yang berbeda. Ternyata selain Ino, kau tak punya teman seorang pun, bahkan untuk meminjamkan payung sekalipun."

Kata-kata Shikamaru, meskipun terdengar seperti ejekan, memecah dinginnya udara. Temari terperanjat. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Aku punya teman ataupun tidak, bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, dan sesekali menguap. Udara dingin dengan suara hujan yang terhempas di tanah adalah kondisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, pikirnya. Tapi, kali ini bukan saat terbaik untuk tidur.

"Cukup sampai disini. Aku bisa berlari sampai ke atas." Kata Temari setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang apartemennya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Gadis itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk segera berlari menerobos derasnya hujan, ketika ia mendengar Shikamaru bergumam memanggil namanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Temari.. maaf."

"Hm?" Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Shikamaru bingung.

"Tak jadi. Tak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Selamat tinggal."

Gadis itu kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya yang ada di lantai 2.

'Aku sudah melupakanmu, Shikamaru. Aku seharusnya sudah melupakanmu.'

 **.**

 **Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, maafkan Yui yang tiba-tiba menghilang hehe... Yui mulai menulis lagi, sebenarnya karena pelarian di saat bosan. Tapi, saat sedang menulis tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk melanjutkan kisah ini, apalagi dengan adanya review di fict yui sebelumnya yang mengatakan pengen tau gimana Shikamaru nembak Temari. Jadi, Yui berusaha untuk meneruskan cerita mereka xD

(Buat yang belum baca atau udah lupa dengan Memories of My First Love dan Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, boleh di baca lagi hahaha)

Fict ini akan jadi multichapter, dengan chapter ini sebagai prolognya, Yui berharap masih ada yang menunggu cerita mereka dilanjutkan.. hehehe.. terima kasih yg udah review di fict sebelumnya dan membuat Yui semangat lagi.. xD


End file.
